Potio felis
by Pale-Slytherin
Summary: SnarrySzenario Nr. 2: Unfall im Tränkeunterricht. Seltsame Nebenwirkungen. SSHP, slash. AU, HPB wird ignoriert. Kapitel 4 von 4. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Potio felis**

Eine weitere Geschichte aus der fröhlichen viv-braucht-eine-Therapie-Welt.

**Summary**: Das übliche Snarry-Szenario Nr. 2: Unfall im Tränkeunterricht. Unliebsame Nebenwirkungen. Smut. Siebtes Jahr. Moldyshorts hat den Zauberstab abgegeben und schaut sich nun die Alraunen von unten an. Ich war beim Schreiben nüchtern.

**Warnungen**: Endlossätze. Sarkasmus. Slash. Absolutes Ignorieren von HBP.

Diese Geschichte ist eine Erzählung in 4 Teilen und ist bereits **abgeschlossen,** daher keine Verzögerungen beim wöchentlichen Update.

**Disclaimer**: disclaimed. Ich gebe mich der Hoffnung hin, weder von JKR, noch von Warner Brothers oder diversen mangakas für diese Story verklagt zu werden.

**Beta:** Da Leaky zur Zeit großem Arbeits- und Prüfungsstreß ausgesetzt ist (lasst uns die Daumen für sie drücken), heisst meine diesmalige Betaleserin **daeny.** Sie ist die (Mit-)Gründerin und Moderatorin von fancreations de, einem kleinen, feinen, beständig wachsendem Archiv für Fanfictions, welches ihr gern mal besuchen könnt.

**Erklärungen:**

1. Monofilamentdraht: Etwas, das meist nur Handwerkern, Serienmördern und Shadowrunnern etwas sagt. Ein hauchdünner Draht, der so ziemlich alles schneidet, inklusive Stahl und Stein.

xxx

**Kapitel 1**

„Hierher, Krummbein. Komm zur Mama. Wo ist das _verdammte Kätzchen denn nun schon wieder?_

Unter den zweifelnden Blicken der Gryffindors kroch Hermione unter diversen Tischen und Stühlen herum, schlängelte sich gekonnt hinter Schränke und legte schließlich unter der großen Couch vor dem Kamin eine wohlverdiente Pause ein.

„Wenn ich das Vieh erwische, dann gebe ich ihm einen _Grund_, mies gelaunt auszusehen", kam es nach einer Weile dumpf unter der Couch hervor. „Jeden verdammten Tag das Gleiche. Ich gehe, er ist hier, ich komme wieder, er ist weg. Wie kommt er hier nur immer raus? Und wo _ist_ er ständig?"

„Ähm, Hermione?", fragte Ron zaghaft.

„Wassssssss?"

„Uh, was wäre, wenn jemand in deinem Zimmer gewesen wäre, um dort von deinen Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben und anschließend vergessen hätte, den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu schließen?"

Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts, dann kam ein staubverschmiertes Gesicht unter der Couch zum Vorschein.

„Ich würde demjenigen raten, dass er diese Frage nur hypothetisch gestellt hat."

„Ja, Ähm. Und wenn dem nicht so wäre?"

„Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du schneller aus diesem Raum verschwunden bist, als ich meinen Zauberstab ziehen kann."

Ron dematerialisierte sich rascher, als Dumbledore Zitronenbonbons anbieten konnte, und Hermione kämpfte sich auf die Füße.

„Harry?"

Der Junge Angesprochene sah von dem Schachspiel auf, welches er gerade mit Glanz und Glorie gegen Ginny verlor. „Ja?"

„Komm, wir gehen auf Wieseljagd."

„Hey", protestierte Ginny, verstummte aber recht schnell, als sowohl Seamus als auch Dean Trost anboten.

Harry und Hermione suchten indes das Schloss nach Ron ab. Dieser war zwar, da er mit den berüchtigten Weasley-Zwillingen aufgewachsen war, recht gut im Verstecken, doch die Bewohner der Portraits in Hogwarts waren schon immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie an sämtlichen Spielen im Schloss teilnahmeberechtigt waren und gaben daher gern Tipps, wo sich der Gesuchte aufhielt . Durch diese Hinweise geleitet, standen sie schon bald vor dem Eingang zu den Kerkern. Harry sah mit mulmigem Gefühl in die schwarzen Tiefen, in die sich eine enge Treppe hinunter wand.

„Können wir ihn nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen?", murmelte er.

„Das könnte ihm so passen", zischte Hermione und gab Harry einen wohlgemeinten Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter, sodass er die ersten fünf Stufen hinabwankte. „Aber wenn er denkt, dass er sich meiner Rache entziehen kann, indem er Schutz bei den Slytherins sucht, dann hat er sich getäuscht."

Harry warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ich kann gar nicht beginnen, dir aufzuzählen, auf wie viele Arten du mir gerade unheimlich bist."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe hinunter, bis die Luft kälter und die Wände modriger wurden, ein stets bekanntes Signal, dass sie in Feindesland waren. Als sie an Snapes Klassenzimmer vorbeitrippelten , erklang plötzlich ein Geräusch und Hermione stürmte in Todesverachtung und mit einem aggressiven Funkeln in den Augen, welches Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, als er mit ihr beim Bücherausverkauf von Borkin&Burges gewesen war, in den Zaubertränkeraum, in welchem Snapes Präsenz sie mit der gleichen Effektivität stoppte, wie eine Steinmauer.

„Miss Granger und Mister Potter." Snapes Stimme war wie in Seide verpackter Monofilamentdraht. „Heute scheint Gryffindors sozialer Tag zu sein. Wie schön. Es liegt mir fern, Ihre so großzügig angebotene Hilfe abzulehnen. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Ich hoffe Sie haben beim Abendessen genug zu sich genommen, denn diese Kessel verlangen eine Menge Kraft und Ausdauer. Erstklässler und Bobutubler-Eiter sind immer eine – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – ätzende Verbindung." Er trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Ron frei, der unter den Blicken seiner beiden Freunde damit begann, zu versuchen, sich in den Kessel vor ihm hineinzufalten.

„Aber Professor, wir…", versuchte Harry das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.

„Jah, _Mr. Potter_?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben und Harry beschloss, sein Glück in Bezug auf Überleben und Entkommen für den nächsten Dunklen Lord aufzusparen.

„Ah, nichts. Professor."

Während Snape es sich mit einem Stapel Erstklässleraufsätze, einem verdächtig großen Fass roter Tinte und einer Kanne Tee hinter seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich machte und immer mal wieder einen Blick voll hämischer Schadenfreude auf das Trio fallen ließ, krempelten Harry und Hermione die Ärmel hoch und machten sich ans Werk.

Ron erkannte an Harrys Blick sehr richtig, dass er in dieser Nacht besser nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal aufkreuzen sollte und dankte gleichzeitig Merlin, dass er und Hermione nicht mehr zusammen waren, denn dem Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht nach hätte er Sexentzug bis ins nächste Jahrhundert gehabt. Luna war da ganz anders. Wenn er etwas tat, dass sie ärgerte (wovon es nicht allzu viel gab), dann blendete sie ihn einfach aus und alles war wieder gut.

Die Stunden zogen langsam und grausam dahin, genauso wie Binns Unterricht. Schließlich war auch der letzte widerwärtige Kessel gesäubert und das Trio machte Snape, der sich mittlerweile mit seiner roten Tinte über eine Ausgabe von „Potions today" hergemacht hatte – zweifellos um dem Herausgeber seine korrigierte Fassung sowie einen gepfefferten Brief zu schicken – auf ihren Aufbruchswunsch aufmerksam.

Snape gönnte ihnen eine entlassende Handbewegung, doch gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollten, hörten sie ein gedehntes _mreooow_ aus einer der dunklen Ecken des Klassenzimmers und Krummbein wankte schlaftrunken ins Licht. Er dehnte sich ausgiebig, streckte jedes Bein und schüttelte sich genüsslich, bevor er ein gelbes Auge auf Hermione und ihren aufgeklappten Mund warf. Er blinkte langsam, wandte ihr den Rücken zu und begann sich gemächlich zu putzen.

„Du mieser, kleiner…", begann Hermione, wurde aber von Snape unterbrochen.

„Miss Granger, ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie es in Zukunft unterbinden würden, dass dieses martialische Biest ständig in mein Klassenzimmer eindringt. Jeden Tag belästigt er mich und stört meinen Unterricht. Ich unterhalte hier keinen Zoo."

Hermione, die ein paar Schritte auf ihren unkooperativen Kater zugegangen war, sah sehr wohl die grün-silberne Decke, die auf dem Boden in der Ecke lag und das Schälchen mit Milch, verzichtete nach einem Blick auf Snape aber darauf, einen Kommentar abzugeben. Sie schlang die Arme um Krummbein und hob ihn hoch. Dieser wurde augenblicklich schlaff wie ein Wassersack, bestrebt darin, so schwer wie möglich zu sein und Hermione dafür zu bestrafen, das sie ihn in den Headgirl-Quartieren eingeschlossen hatte.

„Verstanden, Sir."

Krummbein miaute Snape zum Abschied an und dieser konnte sich ein paar letzte Worte nicht verkneifen.

„Ich hoffe, sie hatten Spaß. Sobald sie alle wieder den Drang nach harter Arbeit verspüren, zögern sie nicht, mich aufzusuchen."

Harry, der wie die anderen schon aus der Tür gewesen war, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Er schaltete ein blendendes Lächeln ein.

„Es war uns eine _Freude_, Professor. Ich kann in Worten kaum ausdrücken wie _sehr_ wir uns amüsiert haben. Ich hoffe nur, ich _träume_ heute Nacht von dem heutigen Abend. Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde noch in _Jahren_ von davon schwärmen. _Könnte_ ich doch nur hier bleiben."

Sein Lächeln verschwand und machte einem düsteren Starren Platz, nur für den Fall, dass Snape der Sarkasmus entgangen war. Entgegen dem erwarteten Punktabzug, senkten sich Snapes Lider ein wenig und sein Blick glitt über Harrys Figur.

„Sie sind hier jederzeit willkommen", schnurrte er und die Tür schlug vor Harrys Nase zu. Überrascht stand er im Gang und starrte auf die Tür. Snapes letzte Worte waren ihm wie ein Schal aus Seide den Rücken hinab geglitten und Verwirrung machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit.

„Harry, komm schon", brüllte Ron den Gang hinab. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, runzelte die Stirn und trabte seinen Freunden nach.

Gemeinsam erklommen sie die Treppe, nur um auf der Hälfte ihren persönlichen Lieblingsfeinden zu begegnen. Draco, Blaise und Goyle waren gerade dabei, das Kunststück zu vollbringen, Unmengen von Futteralien die Treppe hinab zu buchsieren, ohne dabei zu stolpern und sich das Genick zu brechen. Silbergraue Augen unternahmen den Versuch, bedrohlich zu glitzern, doch die Umrandung von Kuchenschachteln und Kürbissaftflaschen machte dies schwierig.

„Potter", schnarrte Draco.

„Malfoy", zischelte Harry.

„Granger", schniefte Draco.

„Zuckerstück", säuselte Hermione.

„Ew", machten Blaise, Goyle und Ron und die zwei Gruppen staksten aneinander vorbei, ohne sich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Der nicht wirklich feindliche Ton zwischen den Parteien hatte damit zu tun, wie sich Draco - und die Slytherins im Allgemeinen - im Krieg gegen Voldemort verhalten hatte.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Wie jeder zu Selbstrespekt und Egomanie erzogene Slytherin, hatte Draco nämlich beschlossen, dass ihn der Krieg nichts anging und hatte sich nach Paris zurückgezogen, um dort abzuwarten, wie sich die Sache entwickelte. Da dies, seinem Vorbild folgend, auch alle anderen Slytherins getan hatten, hatte Voldemorts Armee das junge Blut gefehlt. Doch auch das alte Blut war nicht mehr besonders von ihrem Anführer begeistert gewesen, nachdem dieser, in einem seiner nicht allzu seltenen Wutanfälle, die LeStranges AK't hatte. Da jene seine ergebensten Anhänger gewesen waren, war der Großteil der nicht ganz so ergebenen Deatheater plötzlich nervös geworden und hatte es vorgezogen, sich zurückzuziehen.

Wie die meisten war auch Voldemort davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der große Endkampf bei Nacht, Nebel und Kälte oder zumindest Regen stattfinden würde, wobei sein besonderes Augenmerk auf der dramatischen Hintergrundmusik lag. Daher kann man sich wohl nachträglich sein überraschtes Gesicht vorstellen, als der Orden des Phönix eines sonnigen Samstag morgens im Juli in Malfoy Manor - Voldemorts allseits bekannten Geheimversteck - einspazierte, ohne den Eindringlingsalarm auszulösen, was nicht unwesentlich daran lag, dass Lucius Malfoy dem Orden das Versteck verraten und den Hausschlüssel überreicht hatte, bevor er sich mit seiner Frau nach Paris begab, um Draco zu besuchen.

Nachdem Snape seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber mit einem sauberen _stupefy_ verhandlungsunfähig gemacht hatte, schickte Harry Potter Voldemort dorthin, wohin größenwahnsinnige, nur mit Morgenmänteln bekleidete, Dunkle Lords so gehen.

Die kommende Woche war ein Nebel aus Feiern und Ansprachen, wobei die Ansprachen sehr bald vom Programm gestrichen wurden, nachdem Snape es in der Dankesrede für seinen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse geschafft hatte, innerhalb von zehn Minuten sämtliche Anwesende, inklusive Fudge, Dumbledore und ein paar zwitschernder Singvögel, zu beleidigen, was auch erklärte, warum er in den folgenden vier Tagen eine geradezu widerlich gute Laune hatte. Den sieben Tagen des Feierns folgten sieben Tage furchtbarer Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit, was ebenfalls zu Snapes guter Laune beitrug, da er ein Vermögen mit Anti-Kater-Tränken machte.

Pünktlich zum Beginn von Harrys letztem Hogwartsjahr kamen auch alle Slytherins aus ihrem freiwilligen Kriegsexil zurück, die meisten braungebrannt, erholt und, in Dracos Fall, mit mehreren Koffern voll neuer überteuerter Kleidung.

Die Zaubererwelt war zwiegespalten über die die marginale Teilnahme der meisten Pureblood-Familien am Krieg. Einerseits waren sie erleichtert, denn dadurch waren die Kausalitäten sehr gering gewesen, auf der anderen Seite war man über den spontanen Richtungswechsel der Prinzipien selbiger Familien nicht besonders erbaut. Die meisten hatten sich offiziell beim Ministerium und auch in verschiedenen Zeitungen entschuldigt, sehr zur Freude von Rita Skeeter, die bei der Chance gleich 90 Prozent der angesehensten Familien falsch zitieren zu können in einen geradezu orgastischen Rausch geraten war und nach kurzer Zeit medikamentös ruhig gestellt werden musste. Sie und Gilderoy Lockhart hatten eine phantastische Zeit in St. Mungo. Die abgedruckten Entschuldigungen hatten die Öffentlichkeit beruhigt, denn keine Lüge verkauft sich besser als die, die von Profis verfasst wurde.

Andere, wie beispielsweise die Malfoys, hatten es nicht für nötig befunden, sich bei irgendwem zu entschuldigen. Um Himmels willen, schließlich waren sie am Sturz Voldemorts beteiligt gewesen, oder etwa nicht? Dass sie auch an seinem Aufstieg einen nicht zu verachtenden Anteil gehabt hatten, ließ Lucius unter den Tisch fallen, als er sich märtyrerhaft durch die Wogen der Reporter ins Ministerium durchschlug, um Fudge eine kleine „Spende zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit" zukommen zu lassen. Da Fudge, der bekanntermaßen seinen Hintern nicht von seinem Kopf unterscheiden konnte, zu diesem Thema ein unvorsichtiges Nicken von sich gab, waren die Malfoys schon bald allseits anerkannte Kriegshelden.

Harry war von all dem nicht so leicht zu überzeugen gewesen, doch nachdem Draco seine persönliche Entschuldigung in Naturalien gezollt hatte, war auch der Goldene Junge der Zaubererwelt geneigt, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Ihre besonders von den weiblichen Schülerinnen mit Inbrunst verfolgte Affäre dauerte allerdings nicht allzu lange, denn obwohl sich beide darüber einig waren, dass der Sex toll war, kamen sie nicht darüber hinweg, dass sie sich nicht ausstehen konnten. Draco, der allseitig interessiert war, wurde schon bald von einer langen Reihe sich abwechselnder junger Damen auf die sich fortpflanzende Seite der Sexualität zurückgelockt, während Harry sich den gleichen Verlockungen standhaft widersetzte und hier und da kurze, aber beglückende, Begegnungen mit dem männlichen Geschlecht unterhielt.

Ungefähr zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hatte Hermione den Tick entwickelt, Draco bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit Spitznamen klebrigster Herkunft zu betiteln, erstens, weil es ihn stink wütend machte, zweitens, weil es witzig war, drittens, weil Ron jedes Mal Gefahr lief, sich zu übergeben (was auch witzig war) und viertens, weil sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie irgendwie auf den Typ „blonder, arroganter Bastard" stand, was sie zuerst ein wenig beunruhigte, dann aber unter „Verbesserung der Gryffindor - Slytherin - Beziehungen" abgehakt hatte.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

"… auf. Wach auf. WACH AUF!"

„Nghargh." Harry drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Eine böse Macht jedoch entriss ihm das Kissen und gab dem morgendlichen Licht die Gelegenheit, Harry wie ein Klatscher ins Gesicht zu donnern.

„Hast du keinen Respekt für deinen Lebensretter?", nuschelte er ins Laken. „Den Mann, der das Böse vernichtet hat?"

„Nein. Außerdem hast du kaum was gemacht", versetze Ron. „Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Snape die ganze Vorarbeit geleistet hat."

„Seit wann hörst du auf mich?"

Ron zuckte die Schultern. Offensichtlich war er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen, denn sein rotes Haar hing ihm nass auf die Schultern herab. Er ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte seine Schuluniform heraus. Dann drehte er sich ruckartig um.

„Hast du mir auf den Hintern gestarrt?", fragte er in vorwurfsvollem Ton.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Nein."

Auf Rons Gesicht türmten sich Gewitterwolken.

„Wieso nicht? Ist er dir nicht attraktiv genug?" Er drehte seine Kehrseite zum Spiegel und umfasste dass besagte Körperteil mit beiden Händen. „Ich trainiere hart. Ich ernähre mich gesund. Mein Hintern ist rund, fest und einfach zum Anbeißen. Und dir ist das nicht einmal einen Blick wert?"

Harry stöhnte genervt. „Ganz ehrlich, Ron. Für diese Diskussion bin ich nicht schwul genug." Über den Sinn des Lebens philosophierend, kroch Harry in Richtung der Duschen, während Ron mit der Welt haderte.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sich seit dem Krieg nicht geändert hatten, war die beständige Panik der Schüler vor dem Tränkeunterricht. Entgegen vieler Hoffnungen hatte sich Snapes Lehrmethode, Angst und Schrecken in die Herzen aller Schüler zu säen, nicht geändert. Seine Beleidigungen waren vielleicht nicht mehr so schmerzhaft, dass sie Grund für ernsthafte Selbstmordgedanken waren, aber brachten noch immer mehr Tränen hervor, als das Schälen von zehn Pfund Zwiebeln.

Nachdem sie an diesem Freitag die ersten zwei Stunden Verwandlungen bei McGonagall gehabt und Hermione zum ersten Mal in diesem Fach Punkte verloren hatte, da sie es sich nicht hatte verkneifen können, Vermutungen über Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Dracos beiden Zauberstäben anzustellen – zur Erheiterung der Mädchen und McGonagalls Verärgerung – sahen sie sich nun zum zweiten Mal in 24 Stunden mit der Tür zu Snapes finsterem Reich der Tränke konfrontiert.

Auch die Tatsache, dass Snape mit einer gewissen inneren Befriedigung die Kessel zum Arbeiten austeilte, die sie erst am vergangenen Abend geschrubbt hatten, hob ihre Laune nicht und als Hermione Krummbein sah, der sich in der gleichen Ecke wie der Nacht zuvor auf seiner Decke räkelte, konnte man nur hoffen, dass kein Schiff in der Nähe war, denn sie wurde in Sekundenschnelle zum Eisberg.

Snape unterdessen baute sich vor der Klasse auf.

„Die heutige Aufgabe ist leicht, was soviel bedeutet wie: Selbst sie alle, mit ihren überaus begrenzten Fähigkeiten, können diesen Trank brauen, ohne dabei das Gebäude einzureißen oder den Weltuntergang zu beschwören. Es handelt sich um nichts weiter, als um einen Basistrank, der von Mdm. Pomfrey im Krankenflügel zur Herstellung weiterführender Tränke benötigt wird. Sollte einer unter ihnen in der Lage sein, den Trank perfekt herzustellen, was ich mir, verzeihen sie mein ungläubiges Lachen, kaum vorstellen kann, werde ich ihn selbst als Grundlage für einige der schwierigeren Experimente dieses Faches benutzen. Sie haben 30 Minuten, ab jetzt."

Er blickte in die Gesichter seiner Schüler.

„_Wieso_ sehe ich sie noch immer sitzen?"

Hektisches Hin und Her war die sofortige Reaktion. Alle stürmten zu den diversen Schränken und Regalen, um sich die Zutaten zu holen und fieberhaftes Brauen begann.

Hermione warf immer wieder drohende Blicke in die Richtung ihres Katers, welcher nach anfänglichem Ignorieren langsam sein Gewissen entdeckte, soll heißen, er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie es war, die ihn fütterte und es in ihrer Entscheidungsgewalt lag, diese Fütterungen einzustellen. Die Nervosität begann mit einem Zucken im rechten Ohr, setzte sich über gesträubtes Nackenfell fort, erreichte den Schwanz, der sich plötzlich in seiner Proportion vervierfachte und brachte Krummbein schließlich dazu, aufzustehen und herum zu trapsen.

Nicht weniger nervös als der Kater, jedoch aus anderen Gründen, war Neville, der, dem bösen Blick Snapes ausgesetzt, hilflos verschiedene Dinge in seinen und gelegentlich in falsch delegierten Bewegungen auch in Harrys Kessel warf. Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Sowohl Nevilles, als auch Harrys Kessel gaben unanständige Geräusche von sich. Neville erschrak und stieß dabei gekonnt seinen Trank um, dessen Inhalt den Boden und mit einigen wenigen, aber nichtsdestotrotz heißen, Tropfen Krummbein trafen, welcher sich in derselben Minute entschlossen hatte, mit Körperkontakt Hermiones Vergebung zu erbetteln. Krummbein heulte auf, mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz, und sprang in die Luft, erwischte Harrys Kessel, kralle sich in dessen Gesicht fest und warf, da er nicht gerade der leichteste Vertreter seiner Spezies war, den jungen Mann um. Der Trank aus dem zweiten Kessel folgte auf dem Fuße, erwischte Krummbein, diesmal ein wenig gezielter, und ein ganzer Schwung des Krummbein/Basis-Trankes bahnte sich seinen Weg in Harrys Mund.

Snape bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das allgemeine Geschrei, Gekreisch und Gejaule und baute sich, nach einem Seitenblick auf den mehr oder weniger unversehrten Harry und den von den Menschen empörten Krummbein, vor Neville auf. Das Donnerwetter ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Es wird mir für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, wie jemand, der in Kräuterkunde angeblich so begnadet ist, sich mit denselben Pflanzen als Trankzutaten so unglaublich dämlich anstellen kann. Sie haben ein Rezept, Sie haben Zutaten. Alles, was Sie tun müssen, steht haarklein in Ihrem Buch. Sind Sie wirklich so ein Trottel oder sind Sie ein bösartiges Genie, welches sich dazu verschworen hat, mich _immer und immer wieder zu sabotieren_? Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Ihr Ungeschick diesmal nicht wieder in eine Katastrophe ausgeartet ist!"

Neville duckte sich unter dem Ansturm der Gefühle, von denen keines besonders positiv war. Seine Rettung kam in unerwarteter Form aus Harrys Richtung.

„_Meow_?"

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Für die, die gern eine review hinterlassen würden, aber immer nicht wissen, was sie reinschreiben sollen und es daher meistens lassen, hier eine kleine Hilfe:

:-) - Hat mir sehr gefallen, lass mich dir einen Altar bauen und täglich Tequila opfern. ... Und UPDATE gefälligst, du Stück!

:-/ - Na ja...

:-( - Ich will die letzten 15 Minuten meines Lebens wiederhaben!!!

So, dass macht es doch einfach, oder? (Alle anderen können natürlich wie immer schreiben, was ihnen auf dem Herzen liegt.) Jetzt wartet das Ego der Autorin nur noch darauf, gestreichelt oder getreten zu werden.

viv


	2. Chapter 2

Eine Woche ist vergangen und hier ist das versprochene Update.Für Warnungen, Hinweise, Disclaimer und Ähnliches, seht bitte bei Kapitel 1 nach. Ich danke meinen reviewern, ich habe mich sehr über eure Kommentare gefreut.

**Potio felis**

**Kapitel 2 – Katz und Maus**

„_Meow_?"

Alle Blicke wanden sich Harry zu, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und die Hand vor den Mund geklappt hielt.

Snapes Augenbrauen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen.

„Was war das, Mr. Potter?"

Grüne Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Äh. Nichts?"

„Nichts, in der Tat. Für mich klang es, als hätten Sie miaut, was ich, wie Sie sicher nachvollziehen können, sehr befremdlich finde."

Harry lachte, aber selbst in seinen Ohren klang es eher hysterisch als belustigt. „Miaut? Ich? Warum sollte ich _meow_?"

Hermione, die Krummbein in den Armen hielt, sah von Harry zu ihrem Kater und dann zu der Stelle, wo ein Großteil des Trankes gelandet war.

„Professor, ich denke…"

„Das bezweifle ich, Miss Granger. Die Klasse ist entlassen, gehen Sie in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume oder wohin auch immer Sie gehen, wenn Sie nicht hier sind, mir egal. Miss Granger, Sie füllen den Rest von Mr. Potters Trank ab und stellen ihn auf meinen Tisch, dann verschwinden Sie auch. Mr. Potter, Sie begleiten mich zum Headmaster." Mit trockener Stimme fügte er hinzu: „Zweifellos möchte er sich auch amüsieren."

Bevor die Klasse den Raum verlassen konnte, erklang Snape Stimme erneut.

„Außerdem bekomme ich bis zum nächsten Mal von jedem von Ihnen ein sechs-Zoll-Pergament über das Thema, warum es so wichtig ist, im Umgang mit Tränken vorsichtig zu sein."

Unter unwilligem Stöhnen leerte sich das Klassenzimmer und Snape und Harry machten sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Beim Wasserspeier angekommen hielt Snape einen Augenblick inne und seufzte angewidert.

„Karamel-Sahne-Bonbons." Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und sie stiegen auf die Treppe, die sie nach oben zu Dumbledores Büro brachte. Snape klopfte an und sie betraten das Büro, wo Harry sich selbst überraschte, als er Fawkes anknurrte. Dumbledore sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und musterte die beiden.

„Severus, Harry, was gibt es? Ist es schon wieder Zeit für die 'Harry muss von der Schule verwiesen werden' -Ansprache?"

„Sarkasmus, Albus? Wie du weißt, ist das mein Territorium, das du da betrittst, also sei jetzt besser sehr vorsichtig."

„Schon gut. Also?"

Snape beschrieb, was vorgefallen war. Dumbledore hörte zu und nickte an den richtigen Stellen, während Harry auf seinem Stuhl saß und unkonzentriert hin- und her wippte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er miaut hatte. Etwas fühlte sich _komisch_ an. Er wippte noch einmal und stellte einen Widerstand an seinem verlängerten Rücken fest, der da vorher nicht gewesen war und auch definitiv nicht dorthin gehörte. Seine rechte Hand kroch wie von selbst zu seiner Rückseite und tastete.

Sein eher würdeloses Quieken unterbrach die Vermutungen und Theorien, die die zwei Männer ihm gegenüber gerade ausheckten.

„Mr. Potter, was…"

„Ich habe einen Schwanz!"

So viele Jahre der passenden Kommentare und perfektionierten subtilen Beleidigungen und trotz allem fiel Snape auf diese Äußerung keine Antwort ein. Sein blanker Gesichtsausdruck trieb Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

„Ich meine… auf dem Rücken, also… etwas tiefer… oh Merlin…"

Ihre Gesichter mussten äußerst witzig sein, denn der Headmaster fing an, leise zu lachen, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Das ist eine faszinierende Entwicklung. Nun, nicht unbedingt für dich, Harry, aber soweit ich weiß, gibt es keinen Zauber und keinen Trank, der einen in ein Tier verwandeln kann, von den Animagi mal abgesehen. Was auch immer der junge Mr. Longbottom da zusammengebraut hat, wird die Forschung revolutionieren. Vorausgesetzt, wir finden heraus, was genau er getan hat. Aber ich denke, das wirst du schon schaffen, Severus, vor allem mit der Unterstützung von Harry."

Snape schien etwas im Hals zu haben, denn würgende Geräusche wurden hörbar.

„Ich denke, es ist das Beste", fuhr Dumbledore unbeirrt fort, „wenn Harry fürs Erste bei dir unterkommt, Severus. Wir können ihn in dem Zustand ja nicht zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum schicken."

Snapes Halsprobleme schienen sich proportional zu der Länge von Dumbledores Rede zu verstärken.

„Zitronenbonbon, Severus?"

„Kann Mr. Potter nicht in der Krankenstation unterkommen? Ich dachte, für so etwas hätten wir diesen Ort? Oder St. Mungo? Hauptsache weit weg."

„Aber nein, Severus", tadelte Dumbledore, nicht ohne einen gewissen sadistischen Unterton, „du bist die führende Koryphäe was Zaubertränke angeht. Wenn jemand in der Lage ist, diese Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann du. Haltet mich über Neuigkeiten auf dem Laufenden. Ta ta!"

Harry hatte die Unterhaltung mit einem Minimum an geistiger Anwesenheit verfolgt, klinkte sich aber an der Stelle ein, an der Dumbledore ihn an Snape abschob. Dazu hatte er Einiges zu sagen. Die Auswahl an Schimpfwörtern aus seiner Richtung war wirklich erstaunlich, auch wenn Snape einige der muggelstämmigen Ausdrücke nicht ganz verstand. Besonders die über eine gewisse jungfräuliche Mutter irgendeines Gottes. Snape war milde beeindruckt.

Bevor die zwei es sich versahen, standen sie außerhalb von Dumbledores Büro und sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Wie macht er das nur immer?", murmelte Harry, nicht wirklich in der Annahme, eine Antwort zu erhalten und war daher umso erstaunter, als eine kam.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber wenn er diesen Trick bei mir noch einmal mehr anwendet, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren." Snape schien wieder zu sich zu kommen und zu erkennen, mit wem er da sprach, denn sein Gesicht nahm wieder den üblichen säuerlichen Ausdruck an. „Scheint, als wären wir gezwungen, dieses Wochenende miteinander zu verbringen, und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich nie erwartet hätte, diese Worte an Sie zu richten. Aber der Headmaster in seiner unergründlichen Weisheit, mit Betonung auf unergründlich, wird eine Missachtung seiner Anweisungen nicht akzeptieren. Also schön, dann kommen Sie eben mit."

Snapes Quartiere befanden sich unweit seines Klassenzimmers. Er ließ Harry ein paar Schritte zurücktreten und murmelte das Passwort, welches das Portrait eines grimmigen Zauberers aufschwingen ließ. Harry hatte eine Art Kerkerraum erwartet, Steinwände und spartanisches Mobiliar, alle schwarz in schwarz mit grün und silbernen Slytherinsymbolen, doch die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus.

Erdtöne waren vorherrschend. Ein dunkelbrauner weicher Teppich bedeckte den Boden, die bequem wirkende Couch in der Mitte des Raumes, vor der ein niedriger Tisch stand, und die beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin waren aus dunklem Kirschholz und mit üppigem grünen Polsterungen bedeckt, Schränke aus dem gleichen Holz standen an den Wänden und waren über und über mit Büchern gefüllt. An der Front des Raumes stand Snapes Schreibtisch, der sich ebenso wie die Schränke unter der Last von Büchern, Journalen und Pergamentrollen bog. An den Wänden hingen alte Gobelins mit Szenen aus der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt und in einem Glaskabinett standen hunderte kleiner Phiolen, die mit Tränken gefüllt und säuberlich beschriftet waren. Insgesamt war der Raum einladend, gemütlich und durch und durch maskulin.

Drei Aspekte, die Harry bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wirklich mit Snape in Verbindung gebracht hätte. Natürlich war ihm klar gewesen, dass Snape ein Mann war, aber das war mehr so, wie man wusste, dass ein Schlag ins Gesicht wehtat. Es war einem klar, man hatte aber nicht das Bedürfnis, die Erfahrung selbst zu machen. Dieses Wohnzimmer, in dem er mit einem Mal stand, verrückte seine Wahrnehmung von Snape und er wusste nicht so ganz, was er davon halten sollte.

„Sie schlafen auf der Couch", schnappte Snape, „ich werde wegen der Unfähigkeit Ihrer Hausgenossen bestimmt nicht mein Bett räumen und um eines zu transfigurieren, müsste ich eines meiner Möbelstücke aufgeben und auch dazu bin ich nicht gewillt. Verstanden?"

Harry nickte missmutig. Soviel zum Thema veränderte Wahrnehmung von Snape.

Nein, immer noch ein Bastard.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Später am Nachmittag wälzte sich Harry auf der ihm zugewiesenen Couch herum. Er wollte, aus Ermangelung anderer Beschäftigungen, seine Hausaufgaben erledigen, konnte aber nicht so richtig sitzen, irgendetwas, und damit war ganz besonders ein neues Körperteil an seiner Rückseite gemeint, machte es ihm unmöglich, eine einigermaßen gemütliche Position zu finden. Er hatte ein kleines Loch hinten in die Hose gerissen, damit das etwa zehn Zentimeter lange Ding etwas Freiraum hatte. Schließlich, da er es nicht mehr aushielt, legte er sich auf den Bauch.

Der Raum war vom Kamin hinter ihm beschienen und auch auf Snapes Schreibtisch brannten Kerzen, da der Meister der Tränke dort an der Arbeit saß, indem er das Pergament studierte, auf dem ein zu Tode eingeschüchterter Neville Longbottom die Zutaten aufgelistet hatte, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte, sie auf seinem Tisch gehabt zu haben. Snape schüttelte den Kopf, als er einige der Pflanzennamen las. Wie um Himmels willen, war der Junge nur darauf gekommen Sturmhut, Hahnenfuss, Nieswurz und Wolfskraut zu bunkern? Die hatten doch nun nicht das Geringste mit dem zu tun gehabt, was ihre Aufgabe gewesen war.

Er gab ein gereiztes Schnauben von sich, welches seinen unfreiwilligen Mitbewohner aufschreckte. Das nächste, dessen Harry sich bewusst war, war, dass sein neu erworbener Schwanz wie verrückt hin und her wedelte. Er drehte den Kopf und stellte fest, dass das pelzige Ding um das etwa Dreifache gewachsen war. Sein erschrockenes Keuchen entging auch Snape nicht, der um die Couch herumkam und auf ihn herab sah.

Als er vor dem jungen Mann stand, der vor ihm lag, verengten sich Snapes Augen und er streckte die Hand nach Harry aus. Harry dachte, dass Snape das Wedeln stoppen wollte, welches sich rapide verschnellerte, doch Snapes Hand griff nach Harrys Kopf.

„Was…?", begann Harry, doch der Berührung von Snapes Hand an seinem Kopf folgte ein Gefühl von so absoluten und durchdringenden Wohlbehagens, dass er zu keinem weiteren Wort mehr fähig war. So schnell das Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder und Harry protestierte mit einem kleinen wimmernden Geräusch.

„Mr. Potter, ich sollte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass es neue Entwicklungen gibt", ertönte Snapes Stimme und Himmel – hatte er je zuvor gemerkt, was für eine absolut anbetungswürdige Stimme sein Professor hatte? Sie war in mindestens sechs verschiedenen Schattierungen sexy – und genau das war der Gedanke, der Harry wieder zu sich kommen ließ. Sexy? Snape? Hier stimmte was nicht.

„Was meinen Sie?", murmelte Harry sobald er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ihre Ohren", erklärte Snape und Harrys Hand schoss wie von selbst an die rechte Seite seines Kopfes. Das Erste, was er bemerkte war, dass sein Ohr nach oben hin länger geworden zu sein schien. Dann stellte er fest, dass die Spitzen pelzig waren. Er kratzte an ihnen, was, wie er vermutete, genau das war, was Snape getan hatte, doch das Gefühl von vorher stellte sich nicht erneut ein. Enttäuscht ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Beeindruckend", erklärte Snape. „Darf ich?" Er hob die Hand und Harry nickte eifrig, ohne auf die Stimme der Vernunft zu hören, die ihn aus den hinteren Teilen seines Hirns entsetzt anschrie.

Kaum hatte Snape seine Ohren berührt, schaltete sich so ziemlich alles, was in Harrys Kopf unter Verstand ablief, denn das Wohlbehagen kehrte mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers zurück.

Snape beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Augen des jungen Mannes zufielen und er anfing, zu schnurren. Er setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch und begann, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Der eben noch nervös zuckende Schwanz fiel regelrecht ins Koma, während Harrys rechter Fuß ekstatisch zu zucken begann.

Snape hatte schon immer ein Faible für Katzen gehabt, auch wenn er dies geheim gehalten hatte, nicht zuletzt wegen all der Witze, die seine Kollegen auf seine und sicherlich auch auf Minervas Kosten gerissen hätten. Seine Autorität war ihm wichtig und er war nicht bereit, sie in irgendeiner Form aufs Spiel zu setzen. Und doch hatte er sich über Krummbeins und gelegentlich auch über Mrs. Norris Besuch gefreut. Die Katze vom alten Filch war gar nicht so übel, wenn man erstmal über ihr wenig vorteilhaftes Aussehen hinweg war. Nicht zuletzt deswegen hatte er sich ihr immer ein wenig verbunden gefühlt.

Aber das hier war in der Tat eine betörende Kombination. Harry Potter war auf dem besten Weg, ein Zwischenstück zwischen Mensch und Katze zu werden und die Reaktionen, die er mit einfachen Berührungen bei ihm auslösen konnte, liessen Snape nicht unbewegt. Er hatte auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin, Harry in seinem sechsten Jahr für den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu trainieren begonnen und obwohl der Gryffindor in seiner Sturheit und seinem Unwillen, Anweisungen zu beachten, ihn oftmals in den einen oder anderen Wutanfall getrieben hatte, hatte sich seine Meinung in Bezug auf ihn doch etwas geändert.

Der Anfang von allem war der Occlumens-Unterricht gewesen. Zu Beginn hatte sich Snape noch über die so schlecht versteckten Erinnerungen von Harry bei seiner Familie amüsiert. Erinnerungen an einen Hund, der ihn einen Baum hochgejagt hatte, Erinnerungen an eine Gruppe Jungen, angeführt von einem Klops auf Beinen, die ihn terrorisiert hatten und anderes. Doch je weiter er in die Gedanken Potters eingedrungen war, desto mehr war ihm das Lachen vergangen. Selbst Snape hatte kein so hartes Herz, dass ihn der Anblick von einem zweijährigen Kind, das weinend nach Trost verlangte und auf das von einer pferdegesichtigen Frau nur verächtlich herabgeblickt wurde, kalt gelassen hätte. Er wurde Zeuge davon, wie man den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen hungern ließ, ihn in einer kleinen Kammer einsperrte und ihn immer wieder einen Freak nannte.

Er selbst hatte keine fröhliche Kindheit gehabt, aber zumindest hatte er eine Mutter gehabt, die ihn geliebt hatte. Sein Zorn auf Harrys Ersatzfamilie war mit jeder Occlumens-Sitzung gewachsen, bis sie irgendwann ihren Höhepunkt gefunden und er den Dursleys eine als Weihnachtsgeschenk verpackte Überraschung geschickt hatte. Natürlich war dies eigentlich verboten, aber er hatte seine Pfade gut verwischt und war sich sicher, dass niemand etwas zu ihm zurückverfolgen konnte. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Dumbledore etwas gemerkt hatte, glaubte aber, dass dieser seine Entscheidung nicht übermäßig verurteilte, da er Snape ein paar Tage später statt der üblichen Weihnachtssocken eine Flasche teuren Whiskeys geschenkt hatte.

Das Harry trotz seiner traurigen Kindheit und der auf ihm lastenden Prophezeiung zu dem jungen Mann geworden war, den Snape in diesem sechsten Schuljahr zum ersten Mal wirklich kennen lernte und der, wie er bald feststellte, so gar nicht wie sein Vater James war, fesselte und reizte Snape gleichermaßen. Nicht lange darauf stellte er fest, dass es nicht nur Harrys Wesen war, das ihn faszinierte. Bei ihren Duellstunden, die mit fortschreitender Zeit, Anstrengung und Raumerwärmung auch immer weniger Kleidung einschloss, bis sie schließlich nur noch in Hemd und Hose dastanden, hatten bei Snape schon bald zu, den Stunden anschließenden, hitzigen Selbstbeschäftigungen geführt.

Trotz all dem war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass die Leidenschaft, die er für Harry zu entwickeln begann, unerfüllt bleiben würde. Er war der Lehrer des jungen Mannes und hatte schon allein deswegen kein Recht, sich ihm zu nähern. Doch vor allen Dingen war es die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn niemals in dieser Art ansah oder es jemals tun würde. Er war jung und gut aussehend und nicht zuletzt war er der verdammte „Junge der lebt". Die halbe Zaubererwelt war bereit zu töten, um in sein Bett zu kommen und selbst diejenigen, die nicht auf Männer standen – lesbische Hexen oder heterosexuelle Zauberer – waren bereit, in seinem Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen. Und die Zaubererwelt im Ganzen würde ihn, Snape, in der Luft zerreißen, wenn er eine Hand an ihren Retter legen würde.

Es war nicht fair, aber so war das Leben und er hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Doch nun hatte das Leben ihm ein Geschenk gemacht. Es war nicht groß, aber er war bereit zu nehmen, was sich ihm bot. Und im Augenblick bot sich ihm der Anblick von Harry, der sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, schnurrend unter seinen Händen lag und nichts von dem mitbekam, was sich um ihn herum tat. Snapes Augen glitzerten und es war ein Glitzern, welches zu gleichen Teilen aus Lust und düsterem Humor bestand. Nach der Liste zu urteilen und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er mehr als genug von dem Trank übrig hatte, der Harry zu dem gemacht hatte, was er nun war, hatte er die Schlussfolgerung gezogen, dass es nicht besonders schwer war, ihn zu kurieren. Vermutlich war nicht viel mehr nötig, als ein Gegentrank aus Alraunen, was ein universelles „_Finite Incantatem_" in flüssiger Form war und den er noch an diesem Tag hätte herstellen können, wenn er sofort begann. Doch wenn einem das Schicksal ein Angebot wie dieses machte, dann war es doch mehr als dumm, wenn man es ausschlug, nicht wahr? Und wenn Snape eines nicht war, dann dumm.

Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich in einem entschlossenen Lächeln. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er würde Harry nicht sofort kurieren, sondern ihn stattdessen dieses Wochenende über hier bei sich behalten. Er würde die Zutaten für den Trank erst am nächsten Tag holen und den Trank am Sonntag zubereiten. Wenn die Reaktionen, die der junge Mann bei einem einfachen Ohrenkraulen hatte, ein Anlass zu Spekulationen war und sich noch mehr Merkmale der Verwandlungen manifestierten, dann dürften die folgenden zwei Tage äußerst interessant werden.

Er verstärkte das Kraulen seiner rechten Hand, während er mit der linken Hand Harrys Hemd aufzuknöpfen begann. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass das, was er tat, moralisch unvertretbar war, aber was war dies hier schon gegen das, was er als Deatheater getan hatte? Ein weiterer Minuspunkt auf seiner Karmaliste konnte sowohl ihm, als auch den himmlischen Mächten, von Herzen egal sein. Und nach all dem, was er in seinem Leben hatte durchmachen müssen, war ihm ja wohl ein wenig Ausgleich vergönnt.

Das Hemd fiel zu beiden Seiten auseinander und Snape war zum ersten Mal ein ungehinderter Blick auf Harrys Oberkörper vergönnt. Manchmal, nach Quidditchturnieren, hatten sich die Spieler schon auf dem Weg in die Umkleidekabinen die Uniformen über den Kopf gezogen, doch in der Menge und umgeben von Lehrern und Schüler hatte Snape es nie gewagt, länger als ein paar Sekunden hinzusehen. Nun jedoch hatte er uneingeschränkte Freiheit, so lange und so intensiv auf Harrys goldene Haut zu starren, wie er nur wollte. Seine linke, unbeschäftigte Hand näherte sich Harrys Oberkörper und die Fingerspitzen glitten langsam, fast zaghaft, über die Haut, bevor sie sich ganz auf die dargebotene Brust legten. Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl der Wärme hin, welche seine Handfläche umfing. Er spreizte die Finger und ließ seine Hand über die junge warme Haut gleiten. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich, fast unfreiwillig, seiner Kehle und wurde gleich darauf von einem Echo wiederholt. Snapes Augen flogen auf und er sah auf Harry hinab, dessen Lippen geöffnet, das zweite Stöhnen von sich gegeben hatten.

Snape atmete tief ein, als ein Hitzestrom sich seinen Weg von seiner Kehle bis in seinen Unterleib bahnte. Ohne weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, senkte er seinen Kopf zu Harrys Gesicht hinab. Seine rechte Hand, die bis dahin das Ohr des Gryffindors gekrault hatte, krallte sich in das weiche schwarze Haar und zog Harrys Kopf nach hinten, bis sich dessen Kehle und Mund Snape einladend präsentierten. Snape vergrub sein Gesicht an dem warmen Hals und leckte sich eine Bahn über das Kinn bis zu dem weichen Mund und presste seine Lippen gegen die Harrys. Feuer entzündeten sich überall in seinem Leib. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich zwischen Harrys Lippen und dessen Mund öffnete sich, um sie einzulassen. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, stieß Snape sie in die heißen Tiefen und nahm sich, wovon er so lange geträumt hatte.

Scheinbar endlose Zeit verharrte er so, nur Lippen und Zunge bewegten sich und seine linke Hand, die über Harrys Körper strich und langsam immer tiefer fuhr. Als er den Bund der Hose erreichte und seine Fingerspitzen unter diesen fuhren, atmete Harry plötzlich tief ein, sein Rücken drückten sich nach oben durch und er stöhnte in Snapes Mund.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen schnellte Snape auf die Beine und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Ungläubig sah er zu dem jungen Mann auf der Couch und seine Hand legte sich wie von selbst über seine Lippen, bevor er sie zurückzog und auf sie starrte. Harry seufzte und begann sich zu regen und Snape sprang förmlich von ihm fort zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich dort auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er ordnete hektisch sein Haar und griff blindlings nach einem Stapel Aufsätze und seiner Feder. Er starre auf das oberste Blatt, aber er sah nichts. Alles, was er fühlte, waren die Wärme und das Begehren, welche durch seinen Körper flossen.

Eines war klar – dies würden zwei Tage werden, die seine Welt für immer ändern würden.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Und erneut für jene, die gern ein review hinterlassen würden, aber immer nicht wissen, was sie reinschreiben sollen und es daher meistens lassen, wieder eine kleine Hilfe:

:-) - Ja, geil, klasse, vergiß den Altar, ich bau dir 'nen TEMPEL! Blutopfer, richtig? Passt schon. Drittes Kapitel, los, los, hopp, hopp.

:-/ - Höhm?

:-( - Hölle, hätte ich die Zeit doch lieber in was Wichtiges investiert. Haare waschen oder gegen die Wand starren, zum Beispiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Neue Woche, neues Kapitel. Den Reviewern sei gedankt für ihre Rückmeldungen ;), für die Schwarzleser lasse ich mir noch vodoomäßig was einfallen.**  
**

**Potio felis**

Anmerkungen:

Flehmen: Das Verhalten einer Katze, wenn sie etwas Erregendes riecht. Meist begleitet von abwesendem Ausdruck der Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund.

**Kapitel 3  
**

Harry erwachte schnurrend, wenn man nach einem Zustand in dem man nicht wirklich geschlafen hat von Erwachen sprechen kann. Er tauchte also aus den Tiefen auf, in welche ihn das Ohrenkraulen geschickt hatte, und wenn dieser Gedanke nicht einer von jenen war, von denen er nie gedacht hätte, sie zu haben, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Er wusste, dass dies nur auf seinen neuen kätzischen Teil zurückzuführen war, aber wenn dass das Gefühl war, das Katzen beim Kraulen empfanden, dann wusste er nicht genau, ob er wieder ganz Mensch sein wollte. Kein Wunder das Krummbein, nachdem man mit dem Streicheln aufhörte, immer bissig wurde.

Trotzdem ließ sich das phantastische Gefühl von Entspanntheit und gleichzeitiger Erregtheit seiner Meinung nach nicht durch bloßes Kraulen erklären. Das war auch ungefähr der Moment, indem er sein offenes Hemd bemerkte. Er sah über die Couchlehne zu Snape, der ganz versunken über einem Staple Pergamente saß und nicht so aussah, als ob er eine Störung begrüßen würde, wenn man den Gewitterwolken über seinem Kopf trauen durfte. Scheinbar hatte irgendein armer Erstklässler den Zorn des Tränkemeisters auf sich gezogen und die entsprechende Zukunft des armen Schweins in diesem Fach erforderte keine Berechung, die einen einfachen Denker veranlasst hätte die Finger zu Hilfe zu nehmen.

Trotz allem wagte Harry eine Frage zu äußern.

„Sir? Wieso ist mein Hemd offen?"

Irrte er sich oder überzog Snapes Gesicht eine leichte Röte? Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick wandte Snape ihm sein Gesicht zu und in seinen schwarzen Augen glühte eine Todsünde. Allerdings war Harry sich nicht sicher welche und verzichte daher näher darauf einzugehen.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Mr. Potter und es ist mir auch egal. Wahrscheinlich sind Sie ein sehr unruhiger Schläfer."

Insgeheim hoffte Snape von Herzen, dass Harry nicht eins (dass Snape bei ihm gewesen war und ihn gekrault hatte) und eins (das offene Hemd) zusammenzählen und auf das unvermeidlich richtige Ergebnis von zwei und Entlassung kommen würde. Er fluchte innerlich, dass er das Hemd vergessen hatte. So ein dämlicher Fehler wäre ihm früher nicht unterlaufen und zeigte nur, wie sehr ihn Harrys Nähe erschütterte.

Harry überlegte kurz, zog die Brauen zusammen, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um.

Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an. Der Junge mochte ja wirklich anziehend sein, aber er war doch des Öfteren nicht sehr helle. Ein böses Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Perfekt.

Harry schien sich offenbar zu langweilen und unternahm eine Erkundungstour durch den Raum. Er steifte an den Bücherregalen entlang und las sich die Titel durch. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen besaß Snape nicht nur Bücher über Zaubertränke und die Dunklen Künste, sondern auch über so ziemlich alles andere inklusive Muggelliteratur von Shakespeare bis Jane Austen und sogar ein oder zwei zerflederte Quidditchmagazine. Er ging einmal durch das ganze Zimmer, bis er bei Snape ankam.

Da er der Ansicht war, dass er, wenn er hier schon festsaß, auch Zugangsrecht zu allem besitzen sollte, beugte er sich über Snapes Schulter, um ein paar der zweifellos tödlichen Kommentare zu lesen, die der Professor auf die Essays kritzelte. Als er so über Snapes Schulter hing, stieg ihm plötzlich ein intensiver, köstlicher Geruch in die Nase, etwas, das eine Mischung aus Kräutern, Trankdämpfen und unverwechselbar Snape war. Er sog den Geruch tief ein und bewegte sich noch dichter an Snape heran, um soviel wie nur möglich von dem Geruch einzufangen, ohne zu bemerken, dass er erneut angefangen hatte zu schnurren.

„Mr. Potter, warum, wenn ich fragen darf, schnuppern Sie an mir?"

„Tu ich gar nicht", verteidigte sich Harry abwesend, bevor er seine Nase direkt an Snapes Hals brachte und tief einatmete. Der Duft war würzig, herb und so _männlich_. „Rawrrrrr", machte Harry aus tiefster Kehle und lehnte sich, benebelt von dem Geruch, wie von Alkohol, gegen Snapes Seite.

Snape erstarrte. Dann legte den Kopf schief, sah Harry an und überlegte. Er hatte zwar nie eine Katze besessen, kannte sich aber dennoch ein wenig mit ihnen aus. Er wusste, dass Katzen einen ausgeprägten Geruchssinn hatten und der Ausdruck den er auf Harrys Gesicht sah, der leicht abwesende Blick und der etwas geöffnete Mund, wiesen darauf hin, dass der junge Mann etwas gerochen hatte, dass ihn erregte. Das war in der Tat eine Information, die interessant war.

Er drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig und wie er schon vermutet hatte, handelte Harry mehr nach Instinkt, als nach Überlegung. Seine Bewegungen waren katzenhaft und so geschmeidig, als hätte er wesentlich mehr Gelenke, als ein normaler Mensch. Er schlängelte sich an Snape heran und kroch auf dessen Schoß. Die Augen geschlossen, positionierte er seine Beine angewinkelt rechts und links neben Snape auf dem Stuhl und schmiegte sich an den anderen Mann.

Snape, weit davon entfernt Einspruch gegen seine Verwendung als Kissen zu erheben, betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich. Harrys roter Mund schien ihm einladend anzulächeln, aber das war wohl mehr Wunschdenken, als Realität. Seine Hände umklammerten die Lehnen seines Stuhles, bis die Knöcheln weiß hervortraten. Merlin, selbst so fern ab davon zu begreifen was er tat, sah der Junge einfach wunderschön aus. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, in welche Gefahr er sich begab mit dem was er tat. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sogleich schoss Snapes Hand zu dessen Kinn, um sein Gesicht wieder zu sich zurückzudrehen. Harrys Augen waren vernebelt und ohne Fokus und Snape fühlte seine Kontrolle schwinden.

Harrys Schnurren wurde stärker, bis spürbare Vibrationen von seinem Körper ausgingen. Er lehnte sich vor und begann an Snapes Hals zu lecken und zu knabbern und das war alles was es brauchte, um Snapes Libido das lang ersehnte ‚okay' zu geben. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Harry, und ohne sich die Mühe zu machen Knöpfe oder ähnliches zu bemühen, zog er ihm das Hemd über den Kopf und schloss seinen Mund um eine von Harrys Brustwarzen. Die Reaktion war augenblicklich und heftig. Harry schrie auf, der Ton eine Mischung auf Miauen und Stöhnen und sein gesamter Körper wurde schlaff und nachgiebig, bis auf eine bestimmte Stelle, deren Position sich unschwer in zentraler Lage ausmachen ließ. Snape packte Harry unter den Achseln und hob ihn, als wöge er nicht mehr als eine Feder, auf seinen Tisch. Die Essays, diverse Bücher und nicht zuletzt das Tintenfass bezahlten diese Aktion mit ihrem Leben, doch Snape konnte es nicht weniger kümmern.

Unter leisem Fluchen aufgrund der mangelnden Kooperation des Verschlusses schaffte er es schließlich Harry seiner Hose zu entledigen, die er gleich samt Unterwäsche auf den Boden beförderte. Ausgestreckt und nur noch mit den schwarzen Socken bekleidet lag Harry vor ihm und Snape verschwendete keine Zeit. Er entledigte sich seiner Robe, beugte sich, seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften gestützt, damit dieser keine übereifrigen Bewegungen machen konnte, vor und schloss die Lippen um die, um Aufmerksamkeit bettelnde, Erektion.

Harrys gesamter Körper schien bestrebt von seiner Unterlage abzuheben und nur Snapes Hände verhinderten das Aufbäumen. Ein erneuter Schrei, halb menschlicher, halb feliner Natur, entrang sich Harrys Kehle und seine Zehen krümmten sich ekstatisch. Seine Hände krallten sich in Snapes schwarzem Haar fest, dann an seinen Schultern und fanden schließlich Halt an der Kante des Tisches, an dem man die ausgeprägten Fellatiofähigkeiten Snapes schon nach Sekunden anhand tiefer Kratzspuren messen konnte.

Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Snape in dem was er tat begabt war, denn sehr bald wand sich Harry stöhnend und wimmernd auf dem Tisch und als Snape seine Zunge erst über die dicke Vene an der Unterseite von Harrys Erektion gleiten und dann in den kleinen Spalt an der Spitze der Eichel eintauchen ließ, war es um den jungen Mann geschehen. Unter Schreien, die selbst die professionellen Stillezauber von Hogwarts Tränkemeister auf eine harte Probe stellten, hatte Harry den Feuerblitz unter den Orgasmen und sein salzig-bitterer Samen füllte Snapes triumphierend verzogenen Mund.

Harry lag zufrieden miauend, mit sich und der Welt eins, auf dem Tisch und schien mit einem Kiefer brechenden Gähnen die Möglichkeit zu erwägen hier und jetzt einzuschlafen, doch der entschlossene Klaps, den Snape ihm auf den Hintern versetze, kam dem zuvor.

„Manieren, Mr. Potter", ermahnte Snape mit vor Lust heiserer Stimme und glitzernden Augen. Harry schupperte seinen Rücken glücklich gegen das Holz der Tischoberfläche und als Snape seine Hand über seinen Bauch gleiten ließ, war Harry im Himmel. Allerdings stoppte Snapes Hand nicht auf seinem Bauch, sondern glitt tiefer, tiefer, bis sie zwischen Harrys Beinen verschwand und ein ergreifendes _mreaww_ teilte Snape mit, dass Harry gegen die Entwicklung der Situation nichts einzuwenden hatte, auch wenn zu vermuten war, dass er nicht zu hundert Prozent Herr seiner Handlungen war.

Snape _accio'te_ ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit zu sich und zog den Korken mit den Zähnen heraus. Er benetzte die rechte Hand mit der Flüssigkeit und ließ sie wieder zwischen Harrys Beinen verschwinden. Ein kleiner Ruck und Harrys Augen schossen auf und ein leises Maunzen erklang.

„Shhhh", beruhigte Snape ihn. „Es tut nicht weh."

Harry nickte und entspannte sich unter der sanften seidigen Stimme seines Herrn und öffnete die Beine weiter. Sein Herr hatte ihm bisher nur wundervolle Dinge gezeigt und er vertraute ihm. Das zuerst seltsame, volle Gefühl ließ etwas nach und stattdessen durchzuckten kleine Blitze aus Feuer seinen Körper, immer dann, wenn sein Herr den Finger in ihm über eine bestimmte Stelle gleiten ließ. Auf den ersten Finger folgten bald ein zweiter und ein dritter und Harry begann erneut hin und her zu wackeln, aber diesmal nicht, weil ihn das Gefühl störte, sondern weil es nicht genug war.

„Mehr", keuchte er, das eine Wort guttural und heiser gewispert.

Snape, der Harry die ganze Zeit über genauestens beobachtet hatte und sich bei seinem Anblick kaum mehr zügeln konnte, öffnete mit seiner linken Hand seine Hose. Sich zu entkleiden war er nicht mehr in der Lage, denn dies hätte Zeit erfordert, die sein momentaner Zustand nicht zu verschwenden gestattete und wagte. Auch wenn er es hin und wieder genoss die Hauselfen in die Verzweiflung zu treiben gab es Dinge, die niemand wissen musste und besudelte Hosen hätten definitiv Fragen aufgeworfen, die zu beantworten er nicht bereit war.

Als er sah, dass Harry bereit war, benetzte er sich ebenfalls mit der blauen Flüssigkeit. Er umfasst Harrys Schenkel und zog ihn über den Tisch näher an sich heran, positionierte sich an der geölten Öffnung und presste sich hinein.

Hitze. Enge, feuchte Hitze, die ihm umfing wie ein Handschuh und jeden Gedanken aus ihm fegte, wie eine Feuersbrunst einen vom Sommer ausgetrockneten Wald verschlang. Er versank in dem willigen Körper unter sich, sinnlose Worte murmelnd, beruhigende Worte, ob an Harry oder sich selbst gerichtet wusste er nicht. Alles was er wusste war, dass er an einem Herzinfarkt sterben würde, wenn er sich nicht bewegte und so begann er sich zurückzuziehen um gleich darauf erneut in die Hitze einzudringen. Nach ein paar Momenten fand er einen Rhythmus und Harry fiel in die Bewegungen ein, sein Becken hob und senkte sich im gleichen Takt, in dem ihr Atem aus ihnen floss. Schweiß brach aus ihren Poren und vermischte sich dort, wo sich ihre Leiber trafen und Snape beugte sich zu Harry hinab, um seine Lippen in einem verzehrenden Kuss einzufangen. Ihr Atem vermischte sich und ihre Zungen begannen den Tanz, den jeder, den die Leidenschaft einmal in ihren Klauen gehalten hatte, kannte.

Die Minuten dehnten sich in kleine Ewigkeiten aus, unterbrochen und wieder zusammengefügt, wie auch ihre Körper sich trennten und wieder zusammenfügten, begleitet von Keuchen und Stöhnen, der Musik der Lust. Harrys Arme fanden ihren Weg auf Snapes Rücken und im schneller werdenden Rhythmus der Stöße, die ihn weiter und weiter auf einen Abgrund zujagten, malten seine Nägel rote Striemen auf weiße Haut. An einigen Stellen brach das Fleisch auf und rubinfarbene Tropfen rannen an Snape herab, der jede Wunde, jeden kurzen scharfen Schmerz mit einem noch härteren, noch tieferen Stoß quittierte, ihn noch intensiver über das kleine Nervenbündel im Inneren von Harry drängen ließ, bis dieser sich, unfähig seine Empfindungen in Töne zu packen, seine Zähne in Snapes Hals versenkte.

Flammen rasten über ihre Haut, Ströme aus Feuer bündelten sich in ihren Unterleibern und schickten Strahlen durch ihre Körper, kleine Explosionen, denen schon bald eine Eruption aus Lava folgen würde. Ihre Körper schienen zu klein für die Ekstase, die sie durchrannte, ihre Welt wurde kleiner und immer kleiner, kein Geräusch, kein Gedanke drang zu ihnen durch, alles zog sich zusammen und das Verlangen nach Erlösung von dem, was in seinem Ausmaß schon fast an Schmerz grenzte, nahm schließlich Überhand.

Zwei Münder öffneten sich und schrieen als der Abgrund sie verschlang.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Nach Minuten oder vielleicht auch Stunden kam Snape wieder zu sich. Er war nicht wirklich ohnmächtig gewesen, aber alle Kraft war geschwunden in dem Moment, als er Harrys Körper verlassen hatte. Mit dem letzten freien Gedanken hatte er seine Kleidung gerichtet, die zwei Schritte rückwärts vollbracht und sich auf seinen Stuhl fallenlassen, statt, was für ihn in dem Augenblick auch eine annehmbare Alternative gewesen wäre, sich einfach auf den Boden niedersinken zu lassen.

Harry schien tatsächlich weggetreten zu sein. Die aufreizende Position in der er auf dem Tisch lag, mit seinen gespreizten Beinen, die über der Kante baumelten, schien Snape, wenngleich verführerisch, so doch nicht wirklich bequem, aber den jungen Mann schien es in seinem post-koitalen Glück (oder Ohnmacht) nicht zu stören. Die Vorteile der Jugend. Snape betrachtete ihn nachdenklich und war erstaunt zu bemerken, dass der Anblick ihn trotz der gerade vollbrachten Meisterleistung erregte. Aus seiner Perspektive hatte besten Blick auf die Überbleibsel ihrer Aktivitäten, die sich in diesem Augenblick ihren Weg an Harrys Schenkeln hinab bahnten. Ja, es gab eine definitive Bewegung in Snapes Lenden.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte ja immer vermutet, dass Harry Potter eines Tages sein Tod sein würde. Aber dass der Junge ihn, ihm fiel kein anderer Ausdruck ein, zu Tode _vögeln_ würde, das war etwas, was er nicht in seine Überlegungen einbezogen hatte.

Nun ja, es gab schlimmere Arten des Sterbens. Hier würde er immerhin ein Lächeln, oder zumindest sein Äquivalent dazu, auf den Zügen tragen. Er gab sich einen Moment lang seinen verrückten Gedanken hin und stellte sich die Schlagzeile des Daily Prophet vor:

„_Junge-der-lebt-und-Voldemort-vernichtet-hat legt Ex-Deatheater erst flach und dann um. Bericht und weitere Artikel auf Seiten 1, 2, 3, 4, 9 und 12. Fotos auf Seiten 13 bis 15."_

Rita Skeeter würde beim Schreiben dieser Ausgabe vermutlich multiple Orgasmen haben.

Er lachte, vielleicht ein wenig hysterisch, und fing sich dann wieder, denn wenn er sich dazu jetzt auch noch Dumbledores Gesicht und seine Totenrede am Grab des glücklich Verstorbenen vorstellen würde, wäre es vermutlich für immer um seinen Verstand geschehen.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf Harry und er seufzte. Er nahm an dass es nicht korrekt wäre, wenn er ihn einfach auf dem Tisch liegen lassen würde und zu Bett ginge. Sein Karmapunktekonto war mit diesem Abend ohnehin genug belastet worden und er hatte so den Verdacht, dass er sich am nächsten Tag genug würde anhören müssen, ohne das noch ein steifer Rücken und eine Verkühlung dazu kamen.

Er stand auf und schob seine Arme unter den Schlafenden, hob ihn an und schritt in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers davon. Harrys Kopf fiel gegen seine Schulter und der junge Mann vergrub sein Gesicht in den Falten der schwarzen Robe, atmete tief ein und gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich. Gegen seinen Willen lächelte Snape und drückte den warmen Körper enger an sich.

In seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen legte er ihn vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ab und ging ins Bad um von dort einen Lappen mit warmem Wasser zu tränken. So bewaffnet kehrte er zu Harry zurück und begann ihn sanft aber gründlich zu säubern. Dann deckte er ihn zu, löschte das Licht und begab sich in seine Arbeitszimmer.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, die ganze Sache nicht richtig überdacht zu haben. Anfangs war ihm das Ganze als eine wirklich gute Idee vorgekommen, nun aber beschlich ihn der Gedanke daran, dass Harry nach seiner Kurierung möglicherweise eine eigene Meinung zu der Angelegenheit entwickeln könnte und diese unter Umständen nicht allzu positiv für ihn ausfallen könnte. Andererseits war Harry durchaus mit Leib und Seele bei der Sache gewesen und hatte auch keine Einwände gehabt. Es war zwar möglich, dass die Auswirkungen seiner teilweisen Verwandlung ihn beeinflusst hatten, aber nicht bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er nicht mehr mitbekommen hätte, was vor sich ging.

Snape presste seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Steinwand. Er hätte die Sache wirklich besser überdenken sollen. Ach, wem wollte er hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Der Teil von ihm, der die Angelegenheit entschieden hatte, war bestimmt nicht in seiner Kopfnähe. Er sollte ernsthaft darüber nachdenken seinem kleinen Freund einen Namen zu geben, damit Dinge, die sein ganzes verdammtes Leben verändern konnten, nicht von einem Fremden beschlossen wurden.

Wieder stieg ein Hauch Hysterie in ihm auf, wurde aber sofort genauso hart abgewiesen, wie ein Schüler, der ihn um Rat ersuchte.

Es war unsinnig weiter darüber nachzudenken, er würde den Morgen abwarten müssen und dann würde sich ja zeigen, ob Harry seinen Kopf auf einem Pfahl oder lieber auf einer goldenen Platte wollte. Für diesen Abend gab es nur noch eine Sache die er tun konnte. Er ging hinüber zu dem Glaskabinett und öffnete es. Dort, in einem Regal hinter Dutzenden und Aberdutzenden von Phiolen stand die Absolution. Eine Flasche Glen Odgens Bester. Er erwog kurz ein Glas zu benutzen, entschied dann aber dass dieser Tag das Trinken aus der Flasche durchaus rechtfertigte.

Gedacht, getan. Er ließ sich auf der Couch, die ihm in dieser Nacht als Schlafgelegenheit dienen würde, nieder, ohne die Erinnerungen, die brüllend und kreischend auf ihn einstürmten, zu beachten und nahm einen tiefen Zug des goldenen Whiskeys, doch selbst das warme Brennen vollbrachte es nicht, den ungleich süßeren Geschmack Harrys aus seinem Mund zu verbannen.

Ein paar interessante Tage, ja, in der Tat.

Das nächste Mal, wenn er eine tolle Idee hatte, würde er Hagrid bitten, ihm eine Schaufel über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Nur um sicher zu gehen.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Ich weiß, ihr mögt eure Reviewhilfe, deswegen enhalte ich sie euch auch nicht:

:-) - Die Geschichte ist klasse. Ich hab mich übrigens gerade in deinen PC gehackt und wenn du nicht sofort updatest, siehts für deinen Tagebuchordner schlecht aus... mwahahaha...

:-/ - Irgendwie... nee...

:-( - Jeder hat ein Talent. Such weiter, du findest deins schon noch...


	4. Chapter 4

Verspätetes update durch technische Schwierigkeiten. Sorry.

xxx

Ich möchte vor dem letzten Kapitel noch schnell was loswerden. Ich habe drei reviews von einer Leserin gekriegt, die so ein bißchen... doof waren. Ich gehe davon aus, dass diese Fragen nicht wirklich ernst gemeint waren, beantworte sie vorsichtshalber aber trotzdem.

1._ Was macht Krummbein im Tränkeunterricht_? - Man nennt dies einen "plotpoint" , der die Aufmerksamkeit der Leser auf etwas lenkt, was später wichtig ist. Insgesamt finde ich die Frage etwas seltsam, da es eigentlich selbsterklärend ist, was er dort tut. Vielleicht solltest du das erste Kapitel noch einmal lesen?

2. _Seit wann steht Harry auf andere Jungs_? - Ich kann nicht für das gesamte Fandom sprechen, aber hier ist ist das so, seit ich "HP/SS" und "slash" in die summary geschrieben habe. Logisch, oder? Wieder verstehe ich hier deine Frage nicht wirklich, da du schon andere von meinen slash-Geschichten mit Harry/Draco etc. gelesen hast und dort keine Erklärung für Harrys Neigung brauchtest.

Weitherin hast du zum dritten Kapitel die Kritik "ging so" hinterlassen. Kritik ist gut und wird von mir gern akzeptiert, so lange ich weiß, _wogegen _sie sich richtet. Kritisierst du die Geschichte (plot), den Verlauf oder die Art, wie ich schreibe? Mach das doch beim nächsten Mal etwas klarer. Auf deine Aussage, dass aus Snape und Harry nichts wird, gehe ich nicht weiter ein, denn das ist Geschmackssache und ich würde ja auch nicht mit einem Harry/Draco-Fan oder einem Hermione/Snape-Fan über den Sinn und Zweck ihrer bevorzugten pairings diskutieren.

Ich möchte betonen, dass ich mit diesen Antworten niemanden von Kritik abhalten will. Es sollte aus Kritik nur erkenntlich sein, worauf sie sich bezieht, denn nur so kann sie auch hilfreich sein.

xxx

**Potio felis**

**Kapitel 4  
**

Harry erwachte mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, welches ihm schlagartig verging, als er die schwarze Bettwäsche erblickte, welche seinen Kopf wie ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser klärte.

Dieses. Bett. War. Nicht. Seins.

Schön und gut, es war gewiss nicht das erste Mal, dass er in einem fremden Bett aufwachte, aber in den bisherigen Fällen hatte er den Ort anhand der Hausfarben der Bettwäsche und natürlich des _Bettgefährten_ zuordnen können. Diese Bettwäsche hatte keine Hausfarbe. Dieses Bett war auch nicht von Vorhängen umgeben, so dass er freie Sicht auf Schränke voller Bücher hatte. Und wenn er mal rasch nachrechnete... schwarz und süchtig nach Büchern… japp, das klang nach Snape.

Was ziemlich schnell zur nächsten Frage führte. Wieso lag er in Snapes Bett? Und NACKT, UM MERLINS WILLEN, OH MEIN GOTT, DAS KONNTE NICHT WAHR SEIN!!!

Der geistigen Schreiattacke schloss sich eine Neubetrachtung diverser Lebensanschauungen an. Fliegende Schweine, klar, wieso nicht? Zugefrorene Höllen, was soll's?

Seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Kopf, um sich die Schläfe zu reiben, und erfühlte dort den ersten Zwischenstopp auf der Strasse der Erinnerungen. Pelzige und spitze Ohren. Der Unfall im Tränkunterricht spielte sich in Hochauflösung und Surroundsound vor seinem inneren Auge ab, das Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro, Snapes Quartiere.

Fuck.

Oh.

Oh nein.

Snapes Couch.

Snapes Geruch.

Snapes _Tisch_!

Das war nicht gut, oh nein, das war nicht gut. Obwohl es ziemlich gut gewesen war. Oh ja, das war echt gut gewesen.

Er grinste breit und dreckig, nur um in der nächsten Sekunde düster die Stirn zu runzeln.

Nein, nicht gut, definitiv nicht gut.

Harry war verwirrt. Stark auseinander gehende Eindrücke und Erinnerungen stürmten auf ihn ein und klärten zumindest die zwei Ausgangsfragen, nämlich warum er ins Snapes Bett war und warum er _nackt_ in Snapes Bett war.

Er tastete erneut nach seinen Ohren. Man, ganz ehrlich, er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er Neville für diese Aktion töten oder küssen sollte. Wo er gerade dabei war, er wusste auch nicht, was genau er mit Snape machen sollte. Warum war die blöde Fledermaus nicht hier? Erst vögelte er Harry ins nächste Jahrhundert und verpasste ihm den besten, nein, Kommando zurück, die _zwei_ besten Orgasmen seines jungen Lebens und dann hatte er nicht einmal den Anstand, im gleichen Bett mit ihm zu liegen und ein wenig zu kuscheln? Das machte man doch nicht. Der Mann hatte einfach keinen Anstand!

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem erneuten Grinsen. Jah, keinen Anstand, er war ein _böser_ Mann, ein böser, böser, _hochbegabter_ Mann.

Oh nein, das war einfach nicht _richtig_. Wie konnte er in dieser Art über Snape denken? Bäh. Snape. Blasser, dünner, hakennasiger, _seidenstimmiger, langfingriger, sexy_ BASTARD!

Harry befand sich in einer ernsthaften Krise. Von Tag eins in Hogwarts an war Snape seine Nemesis gewesen, hatte ihn gequält, gedemütigt und beleidigt. Harry war darauf getrimmt, in Snape einen Feind zu sehen. Nach seinem sechsten Jahr und dem Training hatte sich sein tief empfundener Hass Snape gegenüber zu Verachtung gesenkt, um anschließend in leichte Abneigung überzugehen.

Ausschlaggebend war das Occlumens-Training gewesen. Snape, zu Anfang noch hocherfreut über Harrys Erinnerungen, war schon bald gar nicht mehr so erbaut über das, was er sah. Er hatte sich eingebildet, es vor Harry verstecken zu können, aber Harry, gar nicht so unbegabt in Legilemens, wie Snape immer behauptete, hatte hin und wieder einen Blick in die Gedanken seines Lehrers werfen können und war überrascht gewesen, dort Empfindungen für ihn und seine Kindheit vorzufinden, die sich nicht auf Mord und Totschlag bezogen. Ganz sicher war er sich erst gewesen, als er kurz nach Weihnachten einen gepfefferten Brief von Vernon Dursely erhalten hatte, in dem er Harry aufs Heftigste angriff, wegen der Dinge, die er ihm und seiner Familie mit seinem hinterhältigen Geschenk angetan hätte.

Harry war den Beschreibungen seines Onkels nach klar gewesen, dass nur Snape hinter der Aktion stecken konnte und seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Professor war wackliger Neutralität gewichen. Nicht, dass er das in Anwesenheit seiner Gryffindorfreunde zugegeben hätte.

Doch das jetzt? Er wusste nicht genau, wie und ob er damit umgehen sollte. Er hatte zuvor nie Snape als einen möglichen Bettpartner in Erwägung gezogen, musste allerdings zugeben, dass ihm da ganz schön was entgangen war. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man Snapes Verhalten durchaus unter Ausnutzung verbuchen. Allerdings hatte er dieses Ausnutzen schon ziemlich genossen und hätte gegen eine Wiederholung nicht unbedingt Einwände. Außerdem war er durch seine Schnupperorgie und dem Besteigen von Mount Snape auch nicht völlig schuldlos an den Geschehnissen.

Stopp.

Hatte er das wirklich gerade gedacht? Er setzte sich kerzengrade hin und wedelte seinen Schwanz nachdenklich hin und her. Hatte er Einwände? Hm, mal überlegen. Snape war sein Lehrer, minus. Er war einer von den Guten, plus. Er hatte ihn fünf Jahre lang wie Abschaum behandelt und war immer wieder auf den Erinnerungen an seinen Vater herumgetrampelt. MINUS! Andererseits war sein Vater nun wirklich nicht gerade ein Engel gewesen und hatte Snape durchaus Grund gegeben, ihn zu hassen. Er hatte ihm im Krieg gegen Voldemort beigestanden und wahrscheinlich den Hintern gerettet. PLUS. Altersunterschied. Egal.

Okay, das brachte ihn auch alles nicht weiter. Die Plus- und Minuspunkte hoben sich gegenseitig auf. Er musste das anders bestimmen. Zum Beispiel anhand von unglaublichem, Hirn weg schießendem, brillantem Sex. Ja, das war ein guter Grund. Er ging bei seiner Entscheidungsfindung vor, wie ein normaler siebzehn Jahre alter Mann.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Komplizierte, deduktive Überlegungen waren Hermiones Fachgebiet, nicht seines und er war froh, eine einfache Lösung für sein Problem gefunden zu haben, Er entschied sich, dass er Snape behalten würde.

Nun galt es eigentlich nur noch, Snape davon zu überzeugen, dass er behalten werden wollte. Wie schwer konnte das schon sein?

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche aus Hogwarts unerschöpflichen Warmwasservorräten - und anschließend einigem Herumschnüffeln in Snapes persönlichen Gegenständen – beschloss Harry, dass es an der Zeit war, Snape gegenüberzutreten. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte – anklagen oder flachlegen war hier die Frage – war aber zuversichtlich, dass sich alles zum Besten klären würde. Zu _seinem_ Besten.

Nachdem er sich in seine Hose und das Hemd des Vortages gekleidet hatte, die er säuberlich gefaltet neben dem Bett gefunden hatte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und bereitete sich seelisch auf eine Bandbreite möglicher Begrüßungen vor, doch was ihn empfing, war durchdringendes, markerschütterndes Schnarchen. Nach Umrundung der Couch war Snape deutlich zu erkennen, der, eine auf dem Boden liegenden Flasche noch immer im Würgegriff haltend, halb auf der Couch lag, halb von ihr herunter hing und das Volumen seiner großzügig bemessenen Nase dazu nutzte, sich zu neuen Höhen der Dezibelmessung aufzuschwingen.

Harry zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen nach oben. Von all den Dingen, die er erwartet hatte, war dies so ziemlich das Letzte gewesen, was er sich vorgestellt hatte, sogar noch hinter einem wieder auferstandenen Voldemort, der mit Dumbledore Tee trank und mit ihm eine Kampagne für den Weltfrieden plante. Leicht stinkig wanderte er hinüber zu dem Glasschrank, aus dem Snape, wenn er der Spur aus Verwüstung trauen durfte, auch den Alkohol geholt hatte, und begann in dem systematischen Chaos nach einem bestimmten Fläschchen zu suchen.

Kurz nach dem Krieg war Snape, außer wegen seiner Leistungen gegen Voldemort, auch noch wegen einer anderen Sache berühmt geworden. Endlich nicht mehr gezwungen, ein lästiges, ganz zu schweigen von gefährlichem, Doppelleben zu führen, war er ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit getreten, hatte diese nach Strich und Faden geschmäht und verspottet, sein einzigartiges Talent als Tränkemeister durch eine Kollektion brillanter, nahezu unbezahlbarer und durch schmerzhafte Flüche vor Nachahmern geschützte, Tränke demonstriert und hatte sich in seine Kerker zurückgezogen. Das Kartell internationaler Tränkebrauer hatte ein kollektives Aneurysma erlitten, als sie von einem Tag auf dem anderen aus dem Markt gedrängt worden waren.

Eines seiner Produkte war ein Anti-Kater-Trank, teuer, widerlich und in seiner sofortigen, von Neben- und Nachwirkungen freien, Wirksamkeit unübertroffen. Er beseitigte nicht nur Übelkeit und Kopfschmerz, sondern befreite, trotz des furchtbaren Geschmacks, auch von Mundgeruch und der immer wieder beliebten „Ich will sterben" - Stimmung. Von standhaften Kneipenpatrioten bald „Überleg's dir zweimal" genannt (ob sich das nun auf die unkontrollierte Einnahme von gegärtem Äthylalkohol oder den Geschmack des Tranks bezog, war ungeklärt), fand sich diese spezielle Mischung schon bald im Medizinschrank jeden Haushaltes.

Nun befand sich Harry auf der Suche nach eben jener Phiole. Es wäre doch wirklich eine bösartige Ironie des Schicksals gewesen, wenn ausgerechnet der Mann, dem jeder zweite Halbwüchsige seinen glücklich umgangenen Hausarrest verdankte, seine eigene Kreation nicht vorrätig hätte.

Endlich fand er das Gesuchte, ging zurück zur Couch und knallte die kleine Flasche, so laut er es nur vermochte, neben Snapes Kopf auf den Tisch. Snape zuckte zusammen, stöhnte ergreifend und warf einen Arm über seine Augen. Einen Moment lang passierte nichts. Snape würgte ein paar Mal hörbar und murmelte schließlich das älteste Mantra der Welt.

„Ich hasse Alkohol."

„Das wundert mich, wo Sie doch so gut mit ihm auszukommen scheinen", versetzte Harry ohne eine Spur von Mitleid.

Im ersten Augenblick dachte Snape, dass er sich die Stimme Harrys nur einbildete und sie seiner whiskeyvernebelten Phantasie verdankte. Dementsprechend verwirrt war er, als er die Augen öffnet und im grausamen Morgenlicht die unverwechselbare Silhouette Potters wahrnahm. Allerdings stimmte etwas mit seiner Einbildung nicht, denn die hinreißende Halluzination machte keine Anstalten, sich zu entkleiden, stattdessen starrte sie ihn aus grimmigen grünen Augen an.

Die Galleone fiel und Snape krümmte sich ein wenig.

„Mr. Potter", sagte er langsam, um Würde bemüht. „Natürlich." Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein, dann öffnete er sie wieder. „Ich verstehe Ihren Zorn durchaus. Lassen Sie mich den Trank zu mir nehmen und dann können wir uns auf den Weg zum Headmaster machen."

„Wovon reden Sie?"

Snape kippte den Inhalt des Fläschchens in einem Zug herunter, verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, erhob sich und glättete seine Kleidung.

„Es ist mir klar, dass Sie mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen wünschen, um ihn über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Harry hatte nicht sie geringste Ahnung, wovon zur Hölle Snape sprach. Warum sollte er Dumbledore erzählen wollen, was er und Snape in der Nacht zuvor getan hatten? Er mochte ja experimentierfreudig sein, aber der Headmaster war in seinen Gedanken ganz gewiss noch nie aufgetaucht. Er sah zu, wie Snape sich mit der aufrechten Haltung eines zu Tode Verurteilten auf den Weg zur Tür machte, bevor er begriff, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Snape, Professor…ähm… Severus?" Der Vorname seines Lehrers lag ihm fremd und doch vertraut auf der Zunge. „Ich habe nicht vor, irgendjemandem in der näheren Zukunft irgendetwas zu erzählen. Also, von uns. Äh, uns im Sinne von… was ich meine ist… könnten Sie, du… wieso starrst du mich an?"

Snape starrte ihn in der Tat an, sein Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Unglaube und vorsichtiger Hoffnung. Als Harry weder Anstalten machte, ihn zu _avada'n_ oder auszulachen oder beides, nahm er die Distanz zwischen ihnen in drei Schritten, packte Harry bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn, nicht gerade sanft.

„Dummer Junge. Lauf solange du noch kannst. Sieh mich nicht mit diesen grünen Augen an. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, auf was du dich hier einlässt? Noch hast du eine Chance. Lauf. Verschwinde."

Entgegen seinen Worten, so sehr sie auch von Herzen kamen, krallten sich seine Finger immer härter in Harrys Schultern, so dass, selbst wenn dieser gewollte hätte, er nicht hätte gehen können. Doch Harry war ohnehin weit von dem Gedanken entfernt, sich von Snape trennen zu wollen. Die Nähe des Mannes tat interessante Dinge mit seinem Verstand und Körper, ein nur allzu bekannter Geruch drang in seine Nase und das drängende Miauen, welches sich seiner Kehle entrang, brachte Snape dazu, seine Hände von ihm fallen zu lassen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Der ältere Mann wich mit einem fast komisch wirkenden Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen zurück, doch das konnte Harry so nicht hinnehmen. Seinem beherzten Sprung hatte Snape nicht viel entgegenzusetzen und gemeinsam stolperten sie auf die Couch. Harry kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Unterlage, die Snapes Körper bildete, und dessen Augen rollten in ihren Höhlen zurück, als sich Harry über eine bestimmte Stelle rieb.

Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, hielt er Harrys Hände mit seinen fest und rollte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung herum, sodass er oben lag.

„Du bist nicht völlig bei dir", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. „Ich werde den gleichen Fehler nicht zweimal machen. Entweder du kommst freiwillig zu mir, so unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mag, oder dies endet hier. Wenn du klug bist, dann geh."

Damit stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Völlig aufgelöst sah Harry ihm hinterher. Langsam, seine Nerven der Stimulans Snapes Geruchs beraubt, kehrten seine Sinne wieder und er erkannte, was dieser getan hatte. Er hatte Harry die Entscheidung überlassen. Es lag auf der Hand, dass er nicht wollte, dass Harry ihn verließ und doch hatte er ihm die Freiheit gegeben, genau das zu tun.

_Wenn du klug bist, dann geh._

Pah, dachte Harry. Im Angesicht der Gefahr war er noch nie klug gewesen.

Er stand auf und folgte Snape.

Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, war dort von Snape – Severus – nichts zu sehen. Er sah sich einen Augenblick lang Stirn runzelnd um, dann hörte er das Geräusch der Dusche und ein berechnender Ausdruck legte sich über sein Gesicht. Er schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung und ging zum Badezimmer. Feuchter Nebel umfing ihn, kaum das er die Tür geöffnet hatte und ein wahrhaft beeindruckender Anblick zeigte sich ihm. Severus, nackt, wie an dem Tag, an dem ihn die Fledermäuse in Hogwarts Kerker abgeworfen hatten, stand unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser auf seine inzwischen gerötete Haut prasseln. Seine Hände waren gegen die Wand gepresst und sein Kopf gebeugt. Sein Rücken, in perfekter Sicht Harrys Augen zugewandt, war genauso blass, wie der Rest seines Körpers, überzogen von feinen weißen Linien, sich kreuzenden Narben, den Überbleibseln eines Lebens inmitten eines beständig tobenden Krieges. Und doch entstellten sie ihn nicht, wenn überhaupt vervollständigten sie Snape, machten ihn real. Sein Körper war nicht übermäßig muskulös, aber auch nicht so dünn, wie man hätte vermuten können. Er war von einer schlanken Drahtigkeit, die von gewandter Schnelligkeit sprach. Seine Oberschenkel waren ausgeprägt, die Unterschenkel leicht behaart, die Füße elegant geformt mit einem hohen Spann, der in Harrys Augen von überraschender Erotik war.

Er überlegte nicht weiter. Er ging die wenigen Schritte zur Dusche und trat zu Severus hinein. Dieser hatte die Anwesenheit des anderen noch nicht bemerkt, doch als sich Harrys Hand auf seinen Rücken legte, drehte er sich um und zog ihn wortlos an sich. Für einen Moment standen sie einfach so da, dann beugte sich Snape zu ihm hinab und nahm seine Lippen in einem Kuss, der von Begehren sprach und von mehr, für das noch keiner der beiden Worte hatte. Harry erwiderte den Kuss mit Leidenschaft und ihre Münder bewegten sich heiß und langsam übereinander. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und Harry gab sich der Erfahrung und Leitung Snapes hin, der nun sein Lehrer in mehr als einer Hinsicht war.

Sie drängten sich unter dem Fall des Wassers zusammen und noch während Harrys Hände Halt auf der nassen Haut seines Partners suchten, trafen sich ihre Unterleiber und Lust durchzuckte beide, als sich ihre harten Längen aneinander rieben. Severus umfing sie mit seiner rechten Hand, während seine linke durch Harrys nasses Haar glitt. Als er begann, ihre aneinander gepressten Erektionen zu pumpen, wäre Harry fast zu Boden gesunken, als ihn die erste Welle von einer Hitze durchfuhr, die absolut nichts mit dem Wasser zu tun hatte, welches ununterbrochen auf sie fiel und den gesamten Raum in Nebel tauchte.

Als seine Knie weich wurden und nachzugeben drohten, drehte Severus sie so, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und legte mit seiner freien Hand Harrys Arme um seinen Nacken.

Die Verbindung der sich beständig bewegenden Hand, Snapes schwarzen Augen, die nicht eine Sekunde von seinen wichen, und ihrem, sich echoenden Stöhnen, gaben Harry nicht viel Zeit. Nur wenige Sekunden später keuchte er auf, sein Samen spritzte über Snapes Hand und wurde vom Wasser fortgespült. Snape folgte ihm gleich darauf und als er Harrys Namen wisperte, gaben Harrys Knie schließlich doch noch auf.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Der Kessel spuckte kleine Rauchschwaden aus und Snape beäugte seinen Inhalt kritisch. Die Farbe und Konsistenz waren korrekt, der Geruch, nicht der angenehmste - aber welcher Trank hatte schon einen angenehmen Geruch – schien ebenfalls richtig. Nun hieß es abwarten, bis er kühl genug zum Trinken war.

Nur wenig später kam er aus seinem Labor und hielt Harry, der in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin lungerte und eines der alten Quidditchmagazine las, einen Becher vor die Nase.

„Ist es das?", fragte Harry zögernd.

„Nein, Mr. Potter, dies ist der Trank, der Ihnen Flügel, passend zu Ihrer flatterhaften Natur verpasst." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin verdrehte er die Augen. „Ja, _Harry_, das ist die Kur."

Harry beäugte den Becher kritisch, nahm ihn dann aus Snapes Hand, schnüffelte an ihm und verzog das Gesicht. Er öffnete den Mund, um einen Kommentar abzugeben, doch Snape kam ihm zuvor.

„Ein Wort über den Geruch und du kannst den Rest deiner Tage damit verbringen, dich zu putzen und um ein Schälchen Milch zu betteln."

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, murmelte: „Ein bisschen werde ich den Schwanz vermissen", prostete Snape zu und trank den Becher aus.

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Am Sonntagnachmittag, nachdem sie endlich geschafft hatten, das Bett zu verlassen, brütete Snape über einem Pergament, auf dem er genauestens festhielt, in welchen Etappen die Verwandlung Harrys stattgefunden hatte. Selbstverständlich ließ er die weniger für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmten Szenarien aus.

Harry hockte seitlich von Snape gegen die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Schließlich hielt er die Stille nicht mehr aus. Wie hatte ihm nur all die Jahre entgehen können, wie _sexy_ Snape aussah, wenn er brütete? Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen, die zusammengepressten Lippen, das gelegentliche ‚Hmpf', geäußert in einem vibrierenden Ton, der direkt in Harrys Libido fuhr, und dort kleine Revolten gegen seine Bewegungslosigkeit anzettelte, wo er doch viel interessantere Dinge tun konnte. _Sexeeeeh_!

Er räusperte sich.

"Also, wann genau hast du festgestellt, dass du ohne mich nicht mehr leben kannst und begonnen, meine schamlose Verführung zu planen?"

Snape gönnte ihm nicht einmal einen Blick.

„Sie besitzen eine blühende Phantasie, Mr. Potter. Wäre Ihr Verstand doch nur von der gleichen Größe, wie Ihr Ego."

„Wo wir gerade bei Größe sind…"

„Ja?"

Harry warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf Snapes Unterleib, den, entgegen Snapes vorgespielter Ruhe, die Anwesenheit des jungen Mannes nicht kalt gelassen hatte, und Snape stieß einen falschen Seufzer aus, bevor er sich samt seinem Stuhl in die Richtung des jungen Mannes drehte.

„Unersättlich, das ist es, was Sie sind, Mr. Potter."

Harry schob die Unterlippe vor und schmollte.

„Oh, es liegt mir fern, Sie _belästigen_ zu wollen, _Professor_. Ich kann jederzeit gehen." Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln schlich auf seine Lippen. „Hm, vielleicht statte ich Draco einen Besuch ab…?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich und ein gefährliches Glühen klomm in ihren Tiefen.

„Davon würde ich Ihnen dringend abraten, Mr. Potter", zischte er. "Ich bin nicht dafür bekannt, zu teilen, was mir gehört, und würde Mr. Malfoy nur ungern _jeden einzelnen Knochen_ brechen."

Harry grinste frech.

„Dann wäre es vielleicht das Beste, dass Sie mich beschäftigen, damit ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken komme? _Sir_?"

„In der Tat." Snape lehnte sich zurück, legte die Arme auf die Lehnen seines Stuhles und spreizte die Beine. „Komm her."

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Schließlich ließ es sich nicht mehr hinauszögern, dass Harry zu seinem Haus zurückkehren musste. Snape hatte Dumbledore per Flohnetzwerk darüber informiert, dass der junge Mr. Potter geheilt war und der Headmaster, schon mit der nächsten Katastrophe, die scheinbar mit einem nächtlichen Treffen zwischen Miss Granger und Mr. Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm und der unglücklichen Begegnung mit einer schlaflosen Sibyll Trelawny zu tun hatte, hatte ihn kurz beglückwünscht und dann abgewürgt.

Harry trippelte nervös vor der Tür herum und warf immer wieder Blicke auf Severus, bis dieser genug hatte.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Potter?"

Harry schluckte und fand etwas ganz besonders Interessantes auf der Spitze seines Schuhs.

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob… jetzt wo ich geheilt bin und alles… ob wir… du und ich…?"

Snape seufzte und ging zu ihm, um ihn, von dem völlig untypischen Wunsch, Trost zu spenden, überrascht, in die Arme zu schließen.

„Sie und ich, Mr. Potter, werden einen neuen Rekord in Geheimhaltung aufstellen. Und nach diesem Jahr, wenn Sie Ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen haben – und ich erwarte mehr als lediglich gute Noten, möchte ich hinzufügen – und noch immer unter der Wahnvorstellung leiden, eine Beziehung mit Ihrem alten, bösartigen Professor zu wollen, dann bin ich sicher, dass ich diesem Wunsch nachkommen kann."

„Du willst mich also?"

„Ich dachte, die Art der völlig unangemessenen Aufmerksamkeit der letzten zwei Tage dürften Sie davon überzeugt haben."

Snape sah hinunter und in Harrys Gesicht, bevor er ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Ja, Harry, ich will dich. Wie könnte ich dich nicht wollen?"

Das Lächeln, welches sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit machte, war den kurzen Rückfall wert. Der Gryffindor presste sich schnell gegen Severus und griff dann nach der Türklinke, bevor er sich noch einmal umwandte.

„Es ist _fast_ schade, dass wir nichts mehr von diesem Katzentrank haben", grinste er. „So gehorsam wirst du mich wohl nie wieder erleben."

Damit verschwand er. Snape sah, wie die Tür sich schloss und eine Augenbraue hob sich. Er lächelte still, während sein Blick zu dem gläsernen Kabinett wanderte, welches all seine Phiolen enthielt, und blieb dort an einer kleinen Flasche hängen, deren Etikett in säuberlicher Schrift zwei Worte enthielt.

_Potio felis_.

**Ende.**

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xx

xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx _potio felis _xxx

Gebt der Autorin was zum Freuen oder Nachdenken, ja? Hier die übliche Hilfestellung:

:-) - Yay. Super Story. Wenn du das nächste Mal in meiner Stadt bist, lad ich dich auf einen Tequila ein, savvy?

:-/ - Möh.

:-( - Du hast mir weh getan.

x

Die Frage zum Schluß ist: _Wollt _ihr weitere Snarrys? Soll ich mehr von dem hochladen, was ich noch habe? Feedback von der Leserschaft zu dem Thema wäre schön.


End file.
